Talk:Creddie/@comment-4959748-20130109000046/@comment-2032682-20130111170354
Cultural tropes may be relevant on how we perceive the situations in iCarly, and I don't deny that they influence Dan's writing, but Dan ultimately decides how Carly feels and how Freddie feels. No, what 'ultimately decides' how Carly and Freddie feels is the TV Show. '''If Dan said "Spencer was actually naked the entire episode" would that mean Dan has changed reality and Spencer was in fact naked during the episode? ''iCarly is Dan's work of fiction; it's his story. How can you claim more authority to a story than the author him/her-self?'' I do not claim more authority. I claim that his authority is meaingless compared to the 'authority' of the canon TV show as aired. He has no authority once the episode is done. Dan's authority to change or modify the TV show ended the moment he finished editing the episode and sent it to Nick to be aired. Any interpretation or 'view' or 'feeling' he wanted the audience to know about needed to be shown, included and discussed on the show itself. Otherwise it is a pointless hypothetical with no basis in reality at worst, and a thought experient that may shed some minor light on the show at best. See my argument about Spencer being naked. He chose not to do that. Instead he chose to included a typical last minute kiss, that culturally means the two characters have feelings for each other and is what the 'endgame' is. I can rattle off a dozen such examples if I felt like it. ''I, too, believe that Dan is pandering to Seddiers as a means to spur viewership of Sam & Cat.'' I'm glad you can see this. ''But he has openly expressed that in his thoughts, a Creddie romantic relationship was not canon.'' ''Whether you accept that, doesn't change that the future of Creddie, and yes, the future of Seddie is in Dan's hands.'' And like I said, he needed to show that on iCarly for his 'thoughts' to mean anything. You also assume I care about anything that happens in Sam & Cat. For all I care, I can declare it 'non-canon' for iCarly at the drop of a hat. The tv show iCarly finished with iGoodbye with Creddie endgame. Whatever Sam & Cat is, it specifically '''isn't '''iCarly. So what happens on Sam & Cat may not have any bearing on what anyone thinks happened on iCarly. ''I've been wanting to ask, though, if Dan hasn't been above pandering to Seddiers, what makes you think that Dan has been above pandering to Creddiers? Hmm...? ' He has no need to pander to Creddie fans. He did the opposite of pandering in fact. A Creddie fan no longer needs to care about Creddie in their decision to watch Sam & Cat. For a Creddier, they can never watch, listen, hear or read about Sam & Cat ever, and can be happy with the Creddie endgame in iCarly. That is the exact opposite of pandering to get them to watch Sam & Cat. Seddiers are being pandererd to by Dan to get them to consider watching Sam & Cat in the event there is a mention of Seddie. That is why Dan keeps talking about Nathan potentially showing up on either Gibby or Sam & Cat.